


COMPLICATED [discontinued]

by GalaxyPenguin



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights, Lego - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, bottom Clay Moorington, i'll add more tags later as the story goes on bear with me, idk if you wanted to know that but might as well tell ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPenguin/pseuds/GalaxyPenguin
Summary: 18 year old Clay Moorington doesn't know what to do with his current relationship with Jestro.  Clay is having trouble figuring out why his boyfriend isn't as open and honest like he used to be.  If that wasn't enough, Clay starts to develop some "unusual feelings" towards the new transfer student, Aaron Fox.  And it seems like Aaron harbors some "unusual feelings" for Clay too.  Looks like Clay's senior year of high school just got more complicated.edit: Welp as much as I tried to write this story I just disliked it even more.  Its not even good I'm sorry y'all





	1. He Wasn't

Early Monday morning Clay was up and running in his neighborhood.  As somebody who is a exercise nut, he always made sure to run for a good hour every morning to be fully functional throughout the day.  Clay was just about to finish up his run for the day and was running back to his house.  He checked his watch to check on the time and it read in flashing blue “5:30 am” and that was the normal time for Clay to finish up.  Sweat dripped down Clay’s face as he came close to his house.  As he got to the front door of his house, he took out his keys and proceeded to insert the key and open the door.  

Clay’s parents were not home for the month because they had to go out of town for a business trip which meant that Clay had the whole house to himself.  They left Clay with some cash and other essentials to survive on for a month.  With his parents gone, Clay could have been a typical teenager and throw a lot of parties and trash the house but Clay wasn’t that type of teenager.  Instead, he would invite his boyfriend, Jestro to stay over at his house.  

Jestro and Clay have been together since the beginning of freshman year and are one of the few relationships to last till senior year.  Jestro was an interesting person in the Knights High School.  The fact was that the name, Jestro wasn't even his real name.  However, everyone always called him by that nickname and it was rare for someone to refer him to his real name.  He was known in middle school to be a shy, short, and timid boy that was nervous wreck.  Jestro would try to be the funny guy in class but nobody ever took him seriously.  He went as far as wearing jester makeup and a tacky looking jester Halloween outfit almost everyday to grab everyone's attention.  It did garner a lot of attention but not the best attention Jestro wanted.  It wasn't until the beginning of freshman year where he started to change his looks and his attitude.  Jestro ended up joining a gang called “Monstrox” where the leader of the group, Monty recruited him and changed him from the small nervous wreck to a hot yet intimidating guy and all of the girls started to fall for Jestro's new look.  He still had his jester makeup on but the design on his face would always resemble a monster skull.  His clothes changed from the tacky looking jester Halloween costume to a hoodie that resembled a jester outfit but the colors had a lot of dark reds and purples.  His hair had a makeover where it was now slicked back and was dyed with two different colors on each side, red on the left and purple on the right.  With puberty hitting him well, he was a tall muscular hot guy that was looking for trouble.  

Despite all of the amount of girls that Jestro could have gone out with, he ended up asking Clay out in the beginning of the school year.  Clay had a crush on Jestro since 7th grade but he never told anyone even his best friends because he felt like they would make a big deal out of his crush.  Clay accepted Jestro's feelings and for the first three years, it was the best time of Clay’s high school life.  Even though Jestro would put on a bad boy facade, he was still the nice and timid boy Clay remembered in middle school.  Jestro was still pretty mean in bed but when he was alone with Clay, he showed his sensitive side.  But lately, it seemed like Jestro’s brash and loud school personality was clashing with his relationship personality.  Clay was always thinking about bringing it up with Jestro but he was afraid that it might start something bad.  

Clay entered in the dark, cold empty house and proceeded to put away the keys and take off his shoes.  He locked the door behind him and made sure everything was well organized and put in place.  He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hand as he quickly ran up the stairs.  

There was a slightly cool breeze as Clay entered in his room.  He sat on the edge of his bed taking off his grey sweaty socks and he threw them into the laundry hamper on the other side of his room.  As he was about to take off his tank top, arms from under the covers grabbed his waist and pulled him into the bed.  

“C’mon Jestro not right now.  I’m sweaty and I smell terrible!”  Clay complained.

Jestro appeared out of the covers and pulled Clay closer to him in his arms.  Jestro's short hair was all messy and covered up part of his face.  Without his jester get up, his tan skin showed through and his golden yellow eyes showed off in Clay’s dark room.  

“Mmmmm,” Jestro muttered while having his face pressed on Clay’s neck.  

“Clay let's just fool around until we have to leave for school”.  Jestro suggested.  

Clay was trying to push Jestro off but he was no match to Jestro's large muscular physique.  Clay turned his head to softly close Jestro on the lips.  Jestro smirked and pulled Clay in for a deeper kiss.  Their tongues clashed with each other as they both were deep in the kiss.  Jestro's hands started to slide down to Clay’s pants and he was slowly pulling them off.  Clay pulled away from the kiss but allowed Jestro to kiss his neck.  

“C-c’mon Jes...I….ngh” Clay choked out.  Jestro started to slide his hands down Clay’s underwear and stroke the head of Clay’s penis.  Jestro slowly moved his hands in order to feel up Clay more.  Clay closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Jestro was touching him more.  

“Jestro….I….” Clay tried to say.  All that came out of Clay’s mouth was soft moans as Jestro continued to suck on his neck and fondle his penis for a bit.  “I smell bad and I need to take a shower”.  Clay managed to say.  

Jestro looked up at Clay while still feeling him up.  He softly kissed Clay’s neck and the kisses trailed down to Clay’s chest.  Jestro started to lick the sweat off of Clay’s chest which made Clay get more excited.  

“D-dude t-that’s so gross!  Just let me shower” Clay yelled.

“I mean you are already hot and bothered, Clay” Jestro said while stroking Clay’s dick.  “Might as well fuck now and you can wash it all off after.” Jestro suggested.  

Clay was unsure if he wanted to have sex at this hour.  He looked at the time and it was about 5:50 am which worried Clay a little.  School starts at 7:30 am but he doesn’t know how long Jestro is going to take his time and the time needed to prepare to get ready and drive to school.  

“Please~” Jestro asked.

“Fine, but you better let me shower after this”.  Clay demanded.

“Don’t worry farmboy, I know what I’m doing.” Jestro purred.  

Clay reached over to his drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube that was already rolled three quarters of the way.  Clay passed over the lube to Jestro while he was opening the condom.  There was a way that Jestro liked putting on a condom and it required Clay to put it on him.  Clay opened up the condom wrapper and took out the latex inside of the wrapper.  He placed the condom in his mouth and proceeded go down on Jestro.  Clay started to place the condom on the head of Jestro’s circumcised dick and went down to cover up the seven inches.  Clay gagged a little as he was putting on the condom with his mouth but it’s something that he’s been doing for a while.  Clay slowly moved his head back up in order to catch a breath.  Clay started to breath heavily with drool dripping on the sides of his mouth.  Clay’s face was perfect where it was a mixture of embarrassment and horniness and that is what turned on Jestro the most; seeing this “innocent” looking farmboy craving for more sex.  

“Good boy.” Jestro praised.  

Jestro started to squeeze a good amount of the slightly cold lube on his fingers.  He reached down and started to tease Clay’s hole.  The cold lube against Clay made him shiver a bit and made him grab onto his sheets.  Jestro inserted two fingers inside Clay and started to feel around for his sweet spot.  

Clay moaned out loud as Jestro’s fingers were getting deep inside of him.  

“Ngh...J-Jestro...ahhh,” Clay moaned out.  “P-Please hurry up.  I-I want you inside already.”  Clay begged.    

“Don’t worry,” Jestro started.  He made sure Clay was laying on his stomach with his ass lifted slightly.  Jestro positioned his dick on Clay’s hole and slowly inserted it inside of Clay.  “I promised I’ll be quick~” Jestro reassured.  

In that moment, Jestro quickly slammed his dick which made Clay moan louder.  

“Oh fuck!” Clay moaned out loud while tightly grabbing his sheets. He was feeling completely full with Jestro inside of him.  Nothing else was coming out of Clay’s mouth other than quiet moans.  

Even though Clay and Jestro are always sexually active, it seemed like their last sex sessions felt different; at least to Clay.  Clay remembered the first time they had sex and while it was a little awkward, Jestro was gentle and made sure not to hurt him in anyway.  And then as they became more sexually active, Jestro was a lot more confident on being a little bit more rough with Clay.  But right now, Clay wasn’t feeling much of anything from this sex session.  Sure Clay got a boner and he did moan for a bit when Jestro went inside of him but as Jestro was sliding in and out of Clay, he wasn’t getting too much pleasure as he usually does.  He was trying to make it look like he was enjoying it but Clay really didn’t like he was going to cum at any moment.  

Jestro leaned down to Clay’s neck to leave more love bites.  Jestro always did this as a way to tell the other students in the school that he’s always smashing.  Clay didn’t really mind it but he always made an effort to try to cover it up.  

Jestro pounded faster and groaned as he did so.  He can feel Clay’s insides tightening around his dick which he enjoyed.  Pleasure was building up in Jester's balls and he felt like he could burst at any moment.   

“F-Fuck, Clay I’m gonna-” Jestro tried to say before releasing into the condom while still pounding Clay.  He stayed inside of Clay for a bit before pulling out a little slowly.  

“Holy fucking shit Clay that was good fuck in the morning!” Jestro exclaimed as he was talking off the sticky used condom off and tying the open end.  

He threw the condom in the trashcan next to him and laid back down on the bed.  Clay was still laying on his stomach still trying to process his thoughts.  He turned over to his back in order to face Jestro.  Jestro tried to pull Clay in closer to cuddle but Clay pushed him back a little.  

“You promised that after we have sex, you would let me take a shower.”  Clay argued.  

“You sure you don’t want to cuddle a bit?  Perhaps spoon for a couple more minutes?” Jestro tried to suggest.

“I’m all sweaty, sticky, and reek of sex thanks to you.” Clay added.  He leaned in closer to stare into his boyfriend’s golden yellow eyes.  “I’m going to hop in the shower.”  Clay said as he was getting up from his bed.  

Jestro just smirked continued to lay down in bed.  Jestro got out his phone to check up on any text messages from his gang while Clay was getting ready to shower.  

\-----------

It was about 7:00 am when Clay and Jestro left the house.  Even though both of them had their licences, Clay always rode in the car with Jestro because Jestro always wanted to show off his red chrome lowrider.  Jestro got it customized and everything in order to show off to his friends and everyone else in school.  He would have his speakers turned up loud so people knew who was in the car.  Clay wasn’t too bothered by riding with Jestro but he would admit that Jestro needed to concentrate on the road more often.  

As the two walked to the car, Jestro took out his keys to unlock his car.  Clay went to the shotgun and placed his backpack on his lap.  Jestro got inside and threw his stuff in the back seats of the car.  He put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and proceeded to back out of Clay’s driveway.  

The school was only about a ten minute drive from Clay’s house and usually in those ten minutes, he and Jestro would always talk about something.  It would be like the ten minutes wasn’t enough time for them to talk.  However for the past month, it was nothing but 10 minutes of awkward silence in the car.  Clay didn’t know why but he and Jestro just couldn’t really keep a long conversation like they used to.  Clay was thinking of things to ask Jestro but it looked like Jestro was not in any mood to have a long conversation.  Clay played with the zipper on his backpack before attempting to ask Jestro something.

“So…” Clay started to say.  “Did you end up doing the history homework Mr. Smith assigned us?”

“Pfft c’mon Clay, do you really think I actually did that assignment?” Jestro chuckled.  “Besides, Lavaria said she’d do it for me if I brought brought her a pack of weed.” Jestro bragged.  

“Really Jestro?  Are you seriously trading weed for homework?” Clay questioned.

“Don’t start with this again, Clay.  You know that I’ve been selling since sophomore year.” Jestro explained.  “I don’t need to keep nagging me about how it’s wrong to sell.” He harshly said.  

“I know it’s just….” Clay paused.  He didn’t really know what to say about Jestro selling weed.  He knew that his boyfriend was a dealer at school and he highly disapproved of it.  But Jestro assured him at the time that it was just for a small time since Monty was being searched.  But since sophomore year, Jestro continued to sell even though he knew that Clay hated it.  “I-I just don’t want you to get caught.” Clay admitted.  

“Clay you know me.  I’ve never been caught and I’m going to keep it that way.”  Jestro affirmed.  “Can we just not talk about this?  It’s a real downer of a conversation, dude.”

“Sure...whatever”.  Clay sighed in disappointment.  That’s how it went down, every time Clay brought something up about the illegal activities Jestro does, Jestro always tries to find a different topic or just flat out say he doesn’t want to talk.  Clay wished that they could be more honest with each other but it seems like Jestro was becoming a bit more distant from Clay.  

They end up in the school parking lot and it’s about 7:12 am where Jestro pulls up to where his gang is.  At this point, this is where Clay kisses his boyfriend a good day and walks the opposite direction to where his friends are.  Clay looked at the gang members and most of them had a rebellious punk rock look to them.  Clay thought they looked a little cheesy wearing leather jackets that belonged in the 80s but he knew that they were really tough.  He never completely interacted with them and he didn’t want to start any time soon.  Clay was about to open the door before Jestro put his hand on Clay’s shoulder to stop him.  

“Hey so I won’t be able to drop you back home today.  Got some business to take care of.”  Jestro explained.

“Yeah that’s fine...I’ll just get a ride from Macy or something.”  Clay answered.

Jestro grabbed the back of Clay’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Clay didn’t feel like kissing but he complied to and kissed Jestro back.  Jestro’s gang started to holler and whistle as they were kissing.  

“C’mon dude stop kissing your little preppy boyfriend!  We got shit to do this morning!” Monty yelled.  

The two pulled away from the kiss and Clay gestured a “goodbye” to his boyfriend.

“I-I’ll see you soon.” Clay said as he was getting out of Jestro’s car.  Clay shut the door carefully and proceeded to walk the opposite side of the parking lot to find Macy.  

Clay got out his phone to text Macy that he arrived at school.  

 _“Hey Jestro just dropped me off.  Are you in your usual parking spot?”_ Clay typed out.  

 _“Yeah I’m just getting out of my car now!  I’ll just wait for you and we can just walk to history class together”._  Macy replied

Clay walked through a sea of cars before he saw Macy’s bright red Mercedes.  Macy was on her phone while standing next to the driver side of her car.  

“Hey Macy!” Clay called while walking towards her.

“Yo Clay, how was your morning?” Macy asked as the two of them started to walk to campus.  

“Eh my morning was so so”. Clay shrugged

“So so?  What did Jestro do?” Macy asked in concern.

“I tried to talk to him about his drug dealing but he wasn’t having it at all.” Clay said.  “God I really wish he would stop being such a jackass”.  Clay admitted.  

“Man sounds like a rough morning for you.” Macy said.

“Also, can I get a ride back home today?  Jestro can’t..again.”  Clay asked.

“Yeah dude no problem.” Macy reassured.  “And if you want, we can just go out and you can vent to me about anything”.  

“Might take you up on that offer.” Clay said.

It was about 7:25 am when the two arrived in their classroom.  Clay took the back window seat while Macy sat in front of him.  They just relaxed and chattered about some little gossip before their teacher, Mr. Smith came into the classroom.  

“Alright class settle down.” Mr. Smith commanded as he was putting his stuff down on his desk.  

For a teacher, Mr. Smith looked pretty young and attractive.  From his spiky brown hair to the small scar that was located on his left eyebrow, he could pass as a student at the Knights High School.  He wore a khaki suit from top to bottom with a red tie.  The whole “teacher” attire really didn’t suit him well but Mr. Smith seemed committed to look professional.  Everyone knew he can be laid back outside of school but he was definitely strict about school work.  That’s something Clay admired about Mr. Smith.  

“Today students, we have a new student joining us for this school year.”  Mr. Smith announced.  “Aaron will you please come inside?” Mr. Smith called out.  

The door opened and everyone’s attention was to the figure standing at the door.  Just then, a tall yet muscular looking redhead strutted through with confidence.  He had some sliver with some green headphones that hanged around his neck.  The student was wearing a bright neon green sweatshirt with a orange fox graphic in the middle.  Green sweatpants matched with the sweatshirt and the white tennis shoes tied together this guy's overall look.  The guy stood in the middle of the classroom with confidence and a nice smile to his face.  Clay took a closer look at the guy and he looked a little familiar.  The freckles that scattered all over the guys face and the bright green eyes looked all too familiar to Clay.  

Macy turned around to whisper to Clay.

“Dude, he’s kind of cute don’t you think?”   

“Y-yeah.”  Clay answered sounding unsure.  “Hey doesn’t he look a little familiar?”  Clay asked in a whisper.

“Alright Aaron, can you please introduce yourself to the class?”  Mr. smith asked.  

“Sure thing, Mr. Smith!” Aaron exclaimed.  Yo dudes my name is Aaron Fox and I’m pretty stoked to be here.  I’m actually from the next town over but my family wanted to move back here since the house is a little bigger.”  Aaron explained. “I really like doing achrey on the side and I love listening to my jams.  And….that’s about it that I have to say about myself”.  Aaron said as he started to look over to Mr. Smith.  

“Thank you Aaron for sharing with the class.  Alright everyone I want you to treat Aaron with respect and we can continue on with our lesson.”  Mr. Smith announced.

While Mr. Smith was talking, Aaron was looking around the faces in the classroom.  His eyes went towards the back where he saw a redhead girl with a high ponytail and behind her a boy with spiky brown hair.  Aaron took another look at the two and remembered who the two were.

Aaron’s eyes widen in surprise as he pointed to the two and yelled,

“Holy crap!  Macy?  Clay?  Guys it’s me, Aaron!  You know from summer camp?”  Everyone in the class jumped in surprise when Aaron yelled.  

“Huh, well it’s good that you know two people in this class already!”  Mr. Smith said.  “And I see there is an empty desk conveniently empty next to Mr. Moorington so I’ll let you sit there.”  Mr. Smith directed.  

Aaron strutted over to the backside of the class and as he was passing some of the students, some of them were whispering.  Some of the girls especially were whispering about how hot Aaron was.  Aaron pulled out the seat put his backpack on the desk before he sat down on the chair.  As he was taking out his stuff, Mr. Smith continued to teach today’s lesson.  

Clay started to take notes when Aaron pushed his desk slightly so it was touching Clay’s desk.  Clay wondered why Aaron was doing this so he stopped writing in his notes and looked up at Aaron.  At that moment, Clay stared deep into Aaron’s green eyes was a little lost in them.  He started to have butterflies in his stomach and Clay became confused to why he was having these butterflies.

“Woah what the heck.  I haven't felt this way since….oh shit”.  Clay thought to himself.  But he realized that he didn’t have that feeling since Jestro asked him out freshman year.  Clay started to feel a little flushed and he couldn’t control it.  

Aaron leaned and whispered,

“Hey so I’m a little lost to what Mr. Smith is teaching.  Think you can help?” Aaron asked.

“Uh…ah...I…..s-s,” Clay stuttered.  

“What is wrong with me?  Why am I all tongue tied all of a sudden?”  Clay thought to himself.  

“S-sure”. Clay managed to answer as he got closer to Aaron to show his notes.  

Aaron’s shoulders were slightly touching his and it made Clay feel a rush of emotions.  Clay didn’t know why he was feeling this way towards Aaron.  Sure he knew Aaron at summer camp but he couldn’t remember much of what happened during summer camp.  It was mostly a blur.  But something about Aaron’s presence made Clay more flustered.  Maybe it was the cute freckles that scattered around Aaron’s face or maybe it was the nice smile Aaron always put on.  Whatever it was, it just made Clay’s mind race with various thoughts.  

There was no way Clay was crushing on another guy while dating Jestro.  

“No fucking way,”  Clay thought to himself.  “This can’t be happening right now”.


	2. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen when Jestro see's the new attractive student getting a little too close to Clay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I would tell you all of the reasons why I didn't update for a while but that would be me making excuses. So please enjoy the chapter I didn't get my beta reader to look at it cause I didn't wanna bother her. So if there are some mistakes, I'll go back and fix them. But please enjoy chapter 2 cause this was hard for me to write.

Looking down at his notes, “World War II” was the only thing written down and nothing more.  Clay couldn’t concentrate on the topic Mr. Smith was discussing and decided just to not pay attention to the lecture that morning.  Clay was feeling flustered around Aaron and he didn’t understand why.  

 

Clay only knew the baby-faced lanky 12 year old Aaron and not the current swimsuit model looking Aaron.  Clay’s memory of the camp was scattered where he only remembered some parts but not in it’s entirety.  But he wanted to remember who this attractive looking redhead was back in the day.  

 

Clay observed Aaron while the redhead was jotting down some notes.  There was a drastic change in Aaron’s facial structure.  Aaron’s jawline was more prominent, almost chiseled in a way.  The teen still retained the freckles around the nose but has spread throughout his face.  On the chin, there was a small red stubble growing and while it wasn’t a full beard, it somewhat framed Aaron’s face well.  But what stood out the most was the emerald green eyes that seemed to shine even in the fluorescent lighting in the room.  Those eyes overwhelmed Clay with many emotions he had never felt before.  How come he didn’t feel these emotions towards Aaron when the first met at camp?  Aaron’s eye color shouldn’t have changed then so what made it so different now?

 

The first time he met Aaron at camp, he remembered Aaron wearing a oversized off white shirt with a bright neon green shorts complemented with some used up off white sneakers.  With this attire, Aaron looked super pale and lanky from top to bottom.  From the bright orange hair to the many scattered freckles, the bright red acne on Aaron’s face, and the dark green braces on his teeth, he looked like he was in the process of going through puberty.  The older kids at camp would make fun of Aaron and often call him “fire crotch” or “pizza face”.  Despite of all of these insults, Aaron still kept his head high and went on with his days in camp.  Younger Aaron right away went up to Clay and Macy to introduce himself and Aaron’s upbeat personality, all three of them connected right away.  That’s when Clay’s memories of camp started to blur because he couldn't recall much of what he, Macy, and Aaron did during summer.  Most likely they participated in the typical camp activities like go hiking or play some sports but he was blanking on that.  

 

Clay ran his fingers through his dark brown spiky hair trying to remember what else happened in camp.  Looking outside of the window and getting lost in the endless clear sky, he felt Aaron’s hand brush against his.  This slightest touch that Aaron probably didn’t notice made Clay remember an event from camp.  

…..

_The two boys were alone at the wooden dock, near the lake.  They were sitting on the end of the wooden dock with their legs dangling on the side.  Macy couldn't join them because her cabin had to set up for a play happening that night.  This time of day allowed the two to be alone with each other.  They were just sitting side by side just having a friend to friend type of conversation.  In that particular moment, Clay felt like things were right.  The two boys were having fun messing around and just scooping and splashing lake water on each other._

 

_It almost felt as if the world just stopped for the two boys to have fun in the lake._

_Clay noticed something a little off about Aaron.  The brunette noticed the redhead not splashing any of the lake water at him.  The young redhead concentration was now at the lake water.  The boy heavily sighed and turned to the brunette._

 

_“Clay...do you like Macy?”  Aaron’s tone of voice drastically changed and it didn't sound like he was joking around._

 

_Clay looked at the boy in confusion._

 

_“Of course I like her.”  Clay started.  “She's my friend!  And friends should like each other!”_

 

_“N-No….I mean…”  Aaron’s face scrunched up slightly as he was finding the words to say.  “...I meant do you like like her?”  Aaron’s pale face became flushed with red after he asked._

 

_“What?!  No way gross!  Macy is like a sister to me and I wouldn't want to date my sister!”  Clay replied in embarrassment.  His face was flushed and he can feel his face becoming hot.  He never thought about having crushes let alone crushing on Macy._

 

_What caught Clay’s attention was Aaron’s face and posture.  When he asked Clay about liking Macy, his face was a lot more tense and agitated; as if he was a little worried.  His body language showed some sign of nervousness.  But now, his face and body language looked calmed and relieved._

 

_“That's good to hear.”  Aaron responded._

 

_“Why?  Do you like her?”  Clay asked._

 

_“No actually…”  Aaron was silent but not for too long.  Aaron didn't like complete silence so he tried to continue.  “It's just because...you know the other guys were talking about crushes and which girls they like here!  And they talked about kissing...I don't know dude I just got a little curious.”  Aaron admitted as he turned his face away from Clay.  Clay noticed Aaron’s face was turning red._

 

_The atmosphere started to feel awkward and both of them didn't know what to do.  Aaron started to fidget around not knowing what to say next.  Aaron saw some of Clay’s waist peeking out from shirt and thought it was a good opportunity to tickle him.  He got his hands ready and lunged himself forward to tickle Clay’s waist._

 

_“SNEAK ATTACK!”  Aaron yelled while tickling the other boy._

 

_“GAAAH!”  Clay yelped in surprise._

 

_“Ahahahaha s-s-stop aahahaaha!”  Clay tried to beg Aaron to stop but all came out was laughter.  Clay was super ticklish in the waist area and hated being tickled there.  However, he didn't mind if it was Aaron tickling him.  Aaron continued to tickle the boy in amusement as the atmosphere became more relaxed again.  It was just two friends tickling each other and nothing more._

 

_Everything was moving so fast where Clay was lying down on the wooden dock while Aaron was on top of him.  Laughter continued and Aaron leaned in closer and closer to Clay.  By the time they knew, their foreheads were already touching.  Clay looked up at the boy and his started to hear his own heartbeat racing.  The two looked at each other intensely getting lost in each other's eyes.  Clay saw Aaron closing his eyes, lips perked and getting close to his mouth and-_

 

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

 

Clay’s body jolted in surprise as the bell continued to ring loudly.  He looked around in confusion to see everyone packing up their stuff and realized that class was over.  

 

“Alright class I’ll see you tomorrow”.  Mr. Smith said as everyone was leaving.  Clay sat there at this desk in shock on what he remembered from camp.  His very first kiss was with Aaron and he somehow blocked that from his memory.  Clay quickly got up from his seat to put his stuff when Aaron tapped him on the shoulder.  

 

“Hey dude thanks for helping me a bunch.” Aaron gave Clay a pat on the back.

 

“Y-yeah no problem”.  Clay said while looking away.  He didn’t want Aaron to see his flushed face at all.  

 

Macy noticed Clay looking away but she didn't think much of it.  

 

“Hey Aaron!”  Macy waved to Aaron.  “Long time no see huh?”  

 

“Yeah it’s been like what?  Six years maybe?”  Aaron responded.  

 

“I don’t know what your next class is but Clay and I have statistics next.  Where are you going?”  

 

“Oh um...”  Aaron was taking out his schedule to see where he had to go next.   He examine it quickly and saw what his second period class was.  “I’m going to Algebra II actually.  It’s at room 113.”

 

“Oh well it’s in the same area anyway so we should just walk together!”  Macy suggested.  “Right Clay?”  

 

Clay was preoccupied with his thoughts that he wasn't paying much attention to what Macy said.  When he looked up and saw the two redheads looking at him, he realized Macy asked a question and was expecting an answer.  

 

“O-oh yeah!  Let’s get to class.” Clay sputtered out as he quickly collected his stuff.  

 

They all walked out of the classroom in order to walk to the math buildings.  The buildings were a bit of a walk from the history classrooms so the three had to walk fast if they wanted to get to class in time.  

 

“And Aaron, if you want, you can hang out with us during lunch!  Our other friends, Axl and Lance will be there too.  They were pretty cool and I think you will get along with them.  At least I hope you get along with Lance.” Macy joked.  “He can be a bit of an ass but he’s a sweetheart when you get to talking to him more.”

 

“Yeah that would be totally awesome!  Do you two mind if I got your numbers?  You know so I have a way to contact you two.”  

 

“Yeah here give me your phone.”  Macy held out our hand and Aaron gave his phone to Macy.  She started to type in both her and Clay’s contact to Aaron’s phone.  “Here you go!” Macy handed the phone to Aaron.  

 

“Awesome!  Man I’m so glad that I recognized you two.  I’m sure I would have been a deer in the headlights if I tried to make friends here.”  

 

“Aaron, I remember you to be the most sociable person at camp.  Heck when you saw Clay and I at camp you right away introduced yourself to us.  I’m sure you would have made some friends even if Clay and I didn’t come here.”  

 

“Macy you are just the sweetest!”  Aaron complimented.

 

As Aaron and Macy were invested in their conversation, Clay couldn’t help but be silent most of the time.  The only thing on Clay’s mind was the kiss.  However, Clay wasn't sure if Aaron remember that kiss near the lake.  Good chance he didn't because it was such a long time since that incident.  But Clay had a bit of hope that Aaron remembered the kiss they shared.  Clay tried to not look at Aaron on their way to the math buildings.  

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around where Clay, Macy, Lance, and Axl were at their usual spot.  They were able to sit at their normal lunch hangout spot.  The round table they always sat at was next to a large tree which casted a very refreshing shadow, especially for the hot days.  The group were well known at the school and were considered the “top students” and it seemed like a lot of students were intimidated by them.

Lance Richmond was the pretty boy of the group that always dressed to impress.  His well styled platinum blonde hair to his persian silver blue eyes made a lot of the female students fall in love with him.  Because of Lance’s good looks, he models for various fashion companies and is always in the front cover of some new men’s fashion magazine.  The teenage heartthrob would always get a lot of gifts in his locker everyday.  But what really made him well known at the school was that he was the son of two very prestigious actors in the film industry which made Lance somewhat of a big deal.  

 

As for Macy Halbert, she was considered many as the “princess” of the group.  A real looker from her very curvy body to the high red ponytail she wore.  Some students thought her chipped tooth made her look less sophisticated but Macy didn’t mind that at all.  Macy was forced to enter in a beauty pageants for the sake for her father's request for a good amount of her life and won most of the events.  The name “princess” was her stage name when she was in the competitions.  It wasn’t until the start of 6th grade when she fought her way to not be apart of the pageants anymore.  It took a lot of protesting but her parents allowed her to not do competitions anymore.  But because she was known as “princess” in the town, many of the townsfolk and the students always called her “princess”.  Macy hated being called a princess because it gave guys the impression that she needed a prince in her life.  Macy wanted to feel independent so she started to enter in sports and other physical activities to prove to everyone that she wasn’t just a “princess”.  She may look “elegant” but she really can pack a really mean punch.  

 

While Axl looked intimidating and scary to the students, he was actually a nice guy.  It doesn’t help that Axl is one of the tallest guys in the school so he really sticks out like a sore thumb in a crowd.  From his deep brown skin, to the black mown ask haircut, he stands about 6’9” tall, and with his large physique he can easily kill a man with his biceps.  Axl was aware of the impression he gave off to other students so he would find ways to make peace with them.  He likes to show gratitude and kindness to the other students with home cooked meals so he always made an effort to make and share the foods he made with the students.  Even though he has this body builder physique, Axl ate everything from the “healthy” foods to “junk” foods.  Most guys that want to look like Axl would limit certain things out of their diets like carbs but for Axl, he could just eat about anything and won’t lose the muscle.  

 

Lastly, Clay Moorington was the prime example of the “role model”.  Among his friends, he was the shortest of the group only reaching about 5’3” yet still was still noticed among his peers.  From the spiked up brown hair, to the dark brown eyes, pointed face shape, to his twunk like body type, and wearing his blue and grey letterman jacket made him look like a typical preppy jock.  He had both the looks, smarts, and the down to earth personality made him the “boy next door” type of guy.  He was well known for being number one in the senior class, participating in volunteer work, and just liked by the students and teachers.  He was super hard working and treated a lot of students with respect.  He was a bit of a perfectionist but Clay’s leadership personality made him loved by all his classmates.  

 

These four were the celebrities of the school but in reality, they were just a couple of dorks that excelled in academics.  But it was nice to feel like a “celebrity” among their peers.

 

The lunches they all brought looked entirely different from each other.  For Lance, he brought some leftover NY Steak with some roasted potatoes and veggies on the side.  Nobody in the group really questioned how Lance’s lunches always looked like it came out fresh from the restaurant but they were impressed how it survived in his locker.  

 

Axl brought over his whole entire kitchen from his backpack.  He took out some bread and an assortment of condiments and fillings for a sandwich.  This shouldn’t really shock anyone considering he does this everyday but it still baffled Clay because he couldn't believe that Axl would carry that much with him.    

 

“I’m still surprised that you carry that around all day.” Clay joked

 

“Of course!  I always get hungry after each class.”  Axl said before taking a big bite of out his monster sandwich.  “Besides, food helps me think.”

 

While Macy did bring food, she ended up buying cheese fries at the cafeteria instead.  All that was packed for her was a “deconstructed caesar salad”, courteous of her father.  Really, it was just two large lettuce pieces with one large crouton on it.  Mr. Halbert recently got into a new cooking hobby but the most he can do is a salad.  Despite Macy not liking salads in the first place, she only accepted it in order to not upset her father.  Luckily, Clay was happy to take Macy’s lunch because he forgot to pack himself some lunch in the morning.  

 

The atmosphere of the table felt calm and pleasing for Clay.  A lot of things were clogging Clay’s mind so it was to be in a more relaxing setting.

Macy’s phone notified her a text message from Aaron.

 

_Yo I’ll be there in a few.  Just need to get some textbooks out of my locker!_

 

_Oh that’s fine!  And don’t worry, we saved you a seat!_  Macy replied.  

 

“Aaron is going to come by in a few!” Macy announced.

 

“That guy you two knew in summer camp?  Weren’t you guys super young when you last hung out?”  Lance asked.  

 

“Yeah we were about 12 years old when we hung out.  I remember he was super energetic and excited about everything.  Well he still is now.”  Macy joked.  “And puberty treated him well because he’s eye candy now”.  

 

“Really?  Are you sure he isn’t as hot as me?”

 

“Oh no, Lance, you are totally the hottest guy in the history of Knights high school”.  Macy answered sarcastically.  

 

“I’m a little shook.”  Lance commented.  “Also why did you two decide to go camp?  It just sounds dirty to me.  Like interacting with nature and sleeping in tents.  Why couldn't the kids go somewhere nicer like Hawaii?”  

“Lance, not all of us have the money to take vacations to nice places.” Clay argued.

“Well then how about Macy?  Her family is just as rich, if not richer than my family.  She could have gone to a 5 different countries for the summer!”  

 

“Hey just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean that I act like the private school kids.”  Macy snapped.  “Besides, Clay was originally going alone to camp and I wanted to experience the great outdoors!  You know?  Like making fire or just getting down and dirty!”

 

“Down and dirty?”  Lance questioned.   

 

“You know like playing tug of war in the mud or playing football on the wet grass!  All the good things about camping!”  Macy took another bite of her food after she was done explaining her reasoning for loving camp.  

 

Lance’s eyes glanced over at Clay, who hasn't added much to the conversation.  Clay’s large blue letterman jacket and while it covers most of Clay’s neck, a noticeable reddish mark on the right side of Clay’s neck was peaking through.  Most likely it Jestro’s doing because this wasn't the first time Clay came to school with questionable marks.  Clay would attempt to cover but somehow he either missed one mark to cover up or Clay wants to see the other students to see.  Whatever it was, Lance wanted to be nosy.  

 

“Well speaking of down and dirty,” Lance emphasized while gesturing air quotes around the phrase “down and dirty”.  “Clay!  I've seen you’ve been getting a little down and dirty with your clown boyfriend.”  Lance said while pointing to Clay’s neck.  

 

Clay immediately started blushing while trying to hide the mark on his neck with his hand.  

 

“S-shut up Lance!”  Clay snapped while zipping up his jacket more to cover the marks.

 

“What sorry!  I've just been noticing that you've been having more of those marks lately!”  Lance defended.  

 

Clay’s eyes widened in embarrassment as he was thinking about what to say next.  He didn't even realize how many marks Jestro gave him that morning.  

 

As Clay was about to say something,  Axl put his sandwich in order to say something about the subject.

 

“You don't have to answer.”  Axl reassured.  Axl flicked Lance’s forehead as a sign for Lance to stop talking.  It didn’t really stop Lance from talking more.  

 

“I just don't know why that you are still with Jestro, Boorington.”  Lance was being a little rude but it was something the group has been feeling about Jestro.  

All of them tolerated Jestro freshmen year but since junior year, they all started get sick of Jestro’s bullshit.  His kept switching his personality and they all felt that Clay shouldn't have to deal with him.  Jestro was getting into more trouble by dealing drugs in and out of school.  All three felt this way but Lance was the one that openly expressed his dislike for Jestro.  

 

Not to mention, Lance still harbored some romantic feelings towards Clay.  While he accepted Clay’s rejection, Lance couldn’t help but feel a sense of jealousy of Clay choosing Jestro over him.  

 

Axl and Macy signaled for Lance to stop talking but it didn’t stop him.  

 

“Boorington, I'm sure their are better dicks to get down on besides Jestro’s.”  Lance bluntly said.  “I've seen his dick in the locker rooms and it looks oddly bent and I'm sure I saw some smegma going on down there.”   

 

Macy choked on the fries she was eating.  

 

“Lance, I'm eating!”  Macy complained as she pushed away the fries.  

 

Clay’s faced turned to disgust when Lance mentioned “smegma”. Sure his boyfriend’s dick had a slight curve to it but he was sure it didn't have any smegma.  

 

“Oh my god!  Lance, my boyfriend doesn't any have smegma!”  Clay snapped.

 

“Who doesn't have smegma?”  A voice question from behind.  

 

Macy and Clay turned around to see who it was and saw it was none other than Aaron Fox.  Clay started to regret yelling what he said out loud.  

 

“Sorry if I'm late!”  Aaron said while getting seated in between Macy and Clay.  Aaron knee was slightly touching Clay’s which made Clay’s heart flutter.  

 

“I ran into a couple of girls on the way.  I don't even know who they were but they were asking me if I work out or not.  They were even touching my arms to touch my biceps.”  Aaron explained as he rolled up his sleeves to show where they were touching him.  

Clay stared at Aaron's toned biceps and couldn't look away from it.  While Aaron wasn't as buff as Jestro, he was still packing a lot of muscle.  He was fixated by Aaron’s muscles and he just wanted to touch them.  

 

“I dunno I guess they really want to get as strong as me!”  Aaron concluded.

 

Aaron must have been clueless to the whole situation because by the way he described it, seemed like some girls were trying to flirt with him.  

“But other than that, you guys were talking something about smegma?  What is that exactly?” Aaron curiously asked.

 

Axl chuckled a bit and grinned about what Aaron said.  Macy’s winced a little when Aaron asked “smegma” was.  

Trying to keep a straight face, Lance lied and explained what smegma was to Aaron.  

 

“Well you see, smegma is a really fancy dessert that is really hard to find.”  Lance was trying to keep a straight face as he told the lie.  

 

“Oh dude is the dessert good?”  Aaron was genuinely curious if it was good but not knowing that smegma is something really disgusting.  

 

“Well…”  Lance paused for a second thinking about what he wanted to say.  “I actually never tried it but I want to!  And I thought Clay’s boyfriend might have some.”  Lance lied to Aaron while giving Clay a grin.  

 

Clay was getting sick of Lance’s teasing but he didn't really want to fight with Lance for today.  Too much was going on with Clay’s mind, Lance wasn't something he wanted to deal with.  

 

Aaron curiosity peaked.  “Oh Clay I didn't know you were seeing somebody!  Who's the lucky fellow?”

 

The question caught Clay off guard.  In the school and the town, everyone knew Clay and Jestro were dating.  For somebody out of town to ask Clay that question, it was really rare.  

 

“I'm dating a guy that goes to school here.  You might have seen him around school but let me just show you a picture.”  Clay took out his phone to open up the photos between him and Jestro.  He was scrolling through the photos and noticed he and Jestro have not taken many pictures with each other since senior year started.  Some of recent pictures were either pictures Jestro showing off his body or straight up dick pics.  It was probably from the times they both sexted each other.  As Clay was scrolling, he found a picture of the two of them during their summer vacation at a carnival.

…….

_It was the second week into the summer carnival and it was blazing hot during the afternoon.  Clay got back from practice and decided to come over to see his boyfriend, Jestro._

_Clay walked over to the theater tent Jestro worked at took a little peek inside.  He saw Jestro up front in stage doing his comedy act while juggling a lot of various heavy objects.  Jestro looked really silly in his work getup.  For work, he had to wear completely opaque white make up which concealed his dark skin.  On the left side of Jethro's cheek was a small purple water drop symbol and on the right was a yellow diamond shape.  He wore some black lipstick that went outside of his lips to make him look more cartoony.  As for his outfit, it was a eyestrain fashion nightmare that Jestro probably would have worn back in middle school.  It was as if a neon rainbow with glitter threw up all over Jestro.  The two ears of the fools hat had the eye strain colors of a highlighter green and a lighter pink covered in some sort of mixed holographic glitters.  The long sleeves top consisted of different diamond patterns of all of the colors of the rainbow.  Some of the diamond fabric had a velvet look and others had a gittler added it it.  To complement the top, Jestro was wearing some black tights just to even out the crazy colors.  And lastly, the slippers he wore was a silver holographic slipper that shined all of the colors of the rainbow in direct sunlight.  Even though the outfit was a eyestrain to look at, the children and parents really loved it._

_The children and the parents in were having a blast from his comedy routine.  They weren’t laughing at Jestro for being a loser, they were laughing at him for being a good comedian.  And from the looks of it, Jestro was having the time of his life entertaining the families even if he had to dress like a silly court jester.  Jestro would interact with the audience and often be compassionate to the children on stage.  Clay liked the fact that Jestro wasn't putting on his “bad boy” facade and that he was genuinely being caring and kind.  It was that personality of Jestro that call Clay fell in love with._

_Jestro glanced over at the back and saw his boyfriend standing in the back and smiled at him.  He blew him a kiss and continued on with his act._

 

_When Jestro was on break, he was cleaning off the his makeup revealing his dark skin underneath the white make up._

 

_“Hey Jestro, are you decent?”  Clay asked behind the curtain dressing room._

 

_“Why do you wanna see me indecent?”  Jestro flirted.  “Just kidding you can come inside!”_

 

_Clay walked into the small messy dressing room where he saw his boyfriend sitting near the vanity desk._

_Clay walked towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 

_“So how's work been?”  Clay asked while still having his arms around Jestro._

 

_Jestro gently placed his hands on Clay’s waist and just stared into his eyes._

 

_“You know work is work.  Been sweating under that makeup but I'm basically done for the day.”_

 

_“Well what do you want to do now?  Since you are basically done?”  There was hint of some sort in Clay’s tone._

 

_“Hang out at your place and play video games?”  Jestro suggested._

 

_Clay smiled at that idea and nodded in approval.  He leaned in to kiss Jestro on the cheek again. As he was about to pull away, he heard the sound of a phone camera.  He looked up to see Jestro with his phone up in the air taking a picture of the two of them._

 

_“Got it!” Jestro waved his phone revealing the photo._

 

_“Oh come on at least let me know ahead of time if you are taking a picture!”  Clay pouted._

 

_“You wanna see it?  You look pretty cute in this picture.”  Jestro gave his phone to Clay and Clay started to analyze the photo.  He smiled in approval and asked,_

_“Can you send me this picture?”_

 

_Jestro kissed Clay on the forehead._

 

_“Of course, anything for the best boy in the world.”  Jestro complimented_

…..

Clay just smiled at the picture of him kissing Jestro on the cheek.  It was probably one of the last moments of Jestro showing kind and compassion before his personality changed drastically.

 

“Here he is.”  Clay showed his phone to Aaron and pointed to Jestro.  “The guy right there, that's my boyfriend.  Don't mind his outfit in this picture, he was working and had to wear that costume.”  

 

Aaron examines the picture and felt a little envious of Clay’s boyfriend.  Some of the jester makeup was still smeared on the face but the guy was really attractive looking.  What caught Aaron’s attention was the golden eyes.  They looked almost unreal but very captivating.     

 

“Damn dude your BF has some sick golden eyes.”  Aaron commented.  “Is that his natural eye color or does he wear contacts?”  

 

“Believe it or not, it’s actually his natural eye color.”  Clay answered.  

 

Aaron was a lot closer to Clay’s face as he was asking these questions.   

“Oh what's his name again?”  Aaron asked.

“His name is Jestro.”  Lance yelled from across the table.  

 

Aaron tilted his head.  “Jestro?  Huh that sounds like a unique name.”

 

“Well that's just what everyone calls him.  His real name is Jesse but nobody ever calls him that.”  Clay explained.  

 

Aaron got curious.  “Oh how come?”  

 

“Well….he never really said but he just prefers if you just call him Jestro”.  Aaron sensed a sense of hesitation in Clay’s voice.    

 

“Huh.”  From the pictures, Jestro looked liked boyfriend material for Clay.  Hopefully, he was treating Clay with respect and care.    

 

“Well hopefully I get to meet him soon!”  Aaron exclaimed.    

 

…..

 

_(Earlier in the lunch period)_

 

It was rare for Jestro’s group to be a little closer to the lunch area.  Normally, the gang would hang out in the back buildings of the health classroom since those classrooms were the furthest from campus.  Today was an exception because the previous gang member, Monty was sneaking on campus to give Jestro more weed to sell.  The field was located next to the faculty parking lot where it gave a chance for Monty to quickly sneak in the school and escape quickly if he was to get caught.   

 

Monty was the original leader that started the gang “Monstrox” but was expelled little last year due to a fight that almost killed a student.   From what the previous students said, Monty was dangerous to the point where he tried to start a fight with the janitor, Merlock.  Jestro knew he shouldn’t be mixing up with a guy like Monty but the guy had helped Jestro through tough times that he couldn’t help but stay and take over the gang.  

 

The gang was sitting in the smaller practice field where most of the sports teams typically hung out at during lunch.  Jestro managed to scare off the sports team for that lunch day and the whole gang had the whole area to themselves.  All of them were sitting on various rows of the six levels bleachers where Jestro was on the top portion where he can have a good view of the lunch area.  Looking from behind, he has a good view of where Clay was sitting at.  Even though he wasn’t physically sitting with Clay at the preppy table, he still felt he was somewhat next to Clay and he was okay with that.  He was looking back and he saw Clay just sitting next to Macy and it just looked liked everyone in the table was just having some pointless conversation.  Jestro turned away to check his phone to see if Monty responded back.  

 

The group mostly consisted of all dudes but there were a couple of girls that hung around them too.  These girls were Ruina, Whitney, and Lavaria.  The girls were always together gossiping about the most petty of things but they got into just as much, if not more trouble like the rest of the guys.  They were chattering and laughing obnoxiously about something and it was just noise to Jestro until he heard them talking about a new kid.  

 

“Y’all there is this new guy in my auto shop class and he’s so hot!  But he’s also so annoying.”  Whitney told the other two girls.

 

“What’s his name?  How does his look like?  Should we kick his ass?”  Ruina and Lavaria berated on.

 

“His name is Aaron fox and he just moved from some boring ass town a couple of hours from here.  All I can say is that he’s hot as fuck but he’s so damn talkative.  I’m sure if he just shut it his mouth, he would be ten times hotter.”  Whiney ranted on.  

 

Jestro leaned over to the girls to get into their conversation.

 

“Color me curious, who is this guy?”  Jestro interpreted  

 

“Oh why are you so curious about this boy, Jestro?  Jealous that he might be hotter than you?”  Lavaria sassed.

 

“Fuck off, Lavaria!”  Why the hell should I be jealous of him?”  

“Hey I’m kidding!” Lavaria put her hands up in defense.  “God can’t you take a fucking joke?”  

 

“Wait, do you have a picture of him?”  Lavaria asked Whitney.

 

“Yeah I took a picture of him when he first came into class.”  Whitney took out her phone to pull up the picture of Aaron.  The picture she had was clear where it showed off his height and his overall look.  “This is him right here.”  Whitney showed the phone to them and they examined it.

 

“Damn he’s pretty hot.  I mean if I wasn’t dating Rogul I would totally get up on that.”  Ruina commented.  

 

“He’s a real fox that’s for sure”.  Lavaria commented followed by a whistle.  

 

“He’s alright looking.”  Jestro started.  The tone of his voice sounded a little bitter.  “But he looks like a punk ass bitch I could probably beat his ass up.”

 

“Whose ass are ya going to beat?”  A mysterious voice called out from below.  

 

They turned to the ground and saw the old leader, Monty standing on the bottom steps of the bleachers.  Monty looked completly older than the other groups.  With all that he has gone through in his life, he looked like he could be in his late 30s or early 40s.  Monty had scars and wrinkles of an older man rather than a young teen.  People assumed Monty was in his young adult years but nobody dared to ask his actual age.  Jestro wouldn’t be surprised if Monty really was in his 30s.  Despite looking old, he still dressed up like a punk teenager.   

 

His clothing for the day consisted of a black leather mask with a graphic design of monster teeth, a spiked black vest with pins and patches attached, a black hoodie that covered most of his face, ripped up black denim jeans,  dark brown leather gloves, and black studded leather sneakers.  All of this made him look like some punk rock teenager from the 80s but he liked that particular aesthetic.  Without his hoodie, his umber skin showed on his face with various battle scars scattered all around his face.   Compared to all of the dark colors he wore, his cream colored eyes prominently stood out.  

 

Monty started to walk up the bleachers right to the six row where Jestro was sitting at.  He sat next to Jestro and the girls to be part of the conversation.   

 

“So who are you guys talking about?”  Monty asked

 

“Just new guy at school and I’m sure I would be able to kick his ass.”  Jestro sounded confident that he would indeed beat up Aaron.  

 

“Well besides whatever you are going to do, I got the shit”.  Monty went into his vest and pulled out the new supply of drugs.  He quickly passed it over to Jestro and he put them in a secret pocket in his jacket.  

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to sell all of it this week.”  Jestro reassured.  

 

“Don’t sweat it dude.  You’ve been doing a great job since I left so I’m sure I’m in good hands.” Monty complimented.  

 

Monty looked behind him and saw the whole entire lunch area.  He caught a glimpse of Clay and his friends when he saw a guy walking up to Clay.  Even though they were a little far out, Monty could still see some details of the new guy.  He saw the guy sit next to Clay and Macy and how the guy is sitting a little closer than usual to Clay.  

 

“Hey how does that new kid look like again?”  Monty asked the group.

 

“Oh this is how he looks like.”  Whitney showed her phone and Monty took a look of the guy.  “And his name is Aaron Fox.”  

 

“Huh.”  Is what Monty could say.  He turned back to see and yep it was Aaron Fox sitting with the preppy kids.  He could see Clay blushing and Aaron leaning a little closer than usual.  Monty smirked and turned to the group.  He slapped Jestro’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Yo dude what the hell was that for?”  Jestro snapped.  

 

“Hate to break it to you clown boy but I think the Fox dude is trying to get up on your boyfriend”.  Monty bluntly said as he was pointing to the direction where Aaron was.  

 

“What?”  Jestro gasped.  He quickly turned around only to see Aaron leaning in close to Clay while looking at something on the phone.  This made Jestro heated with anger and he started to clench his fist.  

 

“Dude you gotta fight him!” Grimioc yelled from the fourth step.

 

“Hell yeah dude you can’t let the new kid take what’s yours!”  Magmar yelled.  

 

All of the group was yelling and chanting for Jestro to fight Aaron.  Anger was building up inside of him just seeing the new kid getting close to Clay.  He didn’t want anyone else touching Clay except for him.  This wasn’t the first time another guy tried to hit on Clay and Jestro was prepared to stop it at all cost.  

 

Jestro got up from his seat and jumped from the sixth row down to the grass.  His eyes showed rage and ready to take on anyone.  

 

“Hell yeah dude I’m gonna get in this action!”  Monty called as he started to get down.  

 

Everyone started to get up from their seats and follow Jestro to the outdoor lunch court.

 

……

 

When Aaron said “well hopefully I get to met him”, Jestro was already approaching in the lunch court.  All of the students eating lunch started to stop in place when the Monstrox gang strolled into the lunch court.  Normally, they never do this but when they did, they were looking for a fight.  Some students started running in the opposite direction so they wouldn’t have to deal with Jestro and the others.  

Lance and Axl eye’s widened in fear when they saw Jestro walking aggressively towards their table.  The two were trying to signal that Jestro was walking towards them but Macy, Clay, and Aaron were confused to what Axl and Lance were trying to convey.  

 

Before any of them asked, Jestro appeared behind Aaron, grabbed Aaron’s shoulder and forcefully made Aaron turn to see him.  Aaron’s body was still sitting on the table bench but how his body was fully faced to Jestro who was standing over him.  

Aaron didn’t know how to properly react in this situation.  Every student in the area was staring at all of them and Jestro’s gang was just right behind him.  

 

“Yo dude what’s up?”  Aaron dared to ask.    

 

That just made Jestro even more furious and he grabbed Aaron by the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him up.  Aaron was just slightly taller than Jestro but that wasn’t going to stop Jestro.

This made Clay get up instantly.  He hated it when Jestro did shit like to “defend Clay’s honor” or some other bullshit excuse to start a fight.  

 

“Don’t ‘yo dude’ me you little bitch!  You want a mouth full of fist?”  Jestro threaded while lifting his fist in front of the teen.

 

“Yeah show him who’s boss!”  Lavaria chanted out.  

 

Aaron put his hands up in defense and asked, “Yo dude what’s your damage?  I don’t know what I did wrong here!”

 

“You’re getting a little too fucking close with my boyfriend here!”  Jestro yelled while jestering his face to point to Clay.  

 

Aaron's eyes shifted back and forth to Clay and to Jestro.  It was odd because the picture Aaron saw of Jestro was the version of the teen without makeup.  The guy in front of him had white makeup with a skull design plastered all over his face.  Aaron finally noticed the golden captivating eyes he saw earlier in the picture.  It finally clicked in Aaron that the person threatening him was indeed, Clay’s boyfriend.  Aaron hesitated to speak up but did so anyway.

 

“Oooooh shit…….so you must be Jestro!  Well um…...eh…....it’s nice to meet you?”  Aaron put his right hand out to attempt to shake the teens hand.  Aaron’s tone was a lot more nervous since he was just a couple of inches away from Jestro’s fist.  Aaron thought by acting a little witty and funny would make the situation less intense.    

 

The students were all around were terrified.  Axl and Macy were already prepared to break up the fight if Jestro was to punch.  

 

“Jestro, he wasn’t doing anything!”  Clay exclaimed as he was trying to separate Jestro’s hands from Aaron’s sweater.  

 

Jestro shoved Aaron away and Aaron fell back on the table.  Macy made sure that he was okay and glared over at Jestro.  Clay got in front of his boyfriend to confront him about his behavior.  

 

“Oh yeah?  Well why the hell was he getting all close to you and shit?” Jestro demand.

 

“What the hell do you mean?”  Clay questioned.  

 

“I’m talking about when you were on your phone.  He was getting close and shit to look at your phone.  I’m sure this bitch ain’t blind!  He doesn’t have to get that close to you to see what’s on your phone!”  Jestro hissed.

 

“I was showing a picture of the two of us!”  Clay reassured.  He took out his phone to show the picture he was talking about.  “See?  I was just talking to him about how I’m dating you!”  

 

Jestro stepped back a bit and realized that he acted too quickly.  If Clay was just telling Fox that, then he had nothing to worry about.  But he didn’t like the way Aaron was getting close to Clay.  

Clay put his shoulders on his boyfriend and step closer to calm him down.  Jestro looked around him and saw all eyes on him.  He started to feel uneasy about gathering this much attention and it started to bring back terrible memories from middle school.  Having Clay this close to him calmed him down a bit.  However, the feelings of relief quickly passed when he saw Aaron staring at him.  Now he didn’t care if there was an audience to see this drama go down.  He just wanted to make sure Aaron gets the message.  

 

“I just don’t want his punk ass ginger boy to be messing with you!”  Jestro yelled while pointing to Aaron.    

 

“Hey man I’m not doing anything to Clay!  I’m new here and he and Macy let me hang out with them!”  Aaron explained.  

 

He walked over to Jestro to at least get some closure.  Jestro let go of Clay in order to stand in front of Aaron.  Aaron posture was confident and Jestro hated how cocky Aaron looked in his stance.  He grabbed Aaron’s shoulder and pulled him into whisper in Aaron’s ear,  

“If you do anything to him, I’ll find you, and I’ll make sure the police only finds your fucking teeth in an alleyway.”  Jestro threatened. “I’m a man of my fucking word.”  

Jestro aggressively shoved Aaron away and proceeded to walk away.  

 

Clay tried to talk to his boyfriend but Jestro quickly walked passed him.  

 

“C’mon dude you’re not even going to punch him?  Don’t be a fucking pussy, clown boy!”  Monty yelled.  

 

“I think it’s time for you to get out of here.”  Macy yelled to Monty.

 

“Yeah aren’t you banned from this school or something?”  Lance yelled out.  

 

Monty was about to walk towards the two but Jestro put out his arm to stop Monty.  

“If the principal sees you, he won’t hesitate to put you back in prison”.  Jestro told Monty.  

 

Monty glared at Macy and just smirked.  Monty chuckled while putting his hands up.  “I didn’t feel like beating up anyone here anyway!”    

 

While walking away, Monstrox gang just slapped the trays and swatted some of the lunches on the tables.  The students didn’t say much until the gang was gone and out of sight.  The students just looked at them and started to whisper about what happened.  

 

The gang sat back down in relief and sighed loudly.

 

“I am so sorry you had to meet Jestro like that.”  Clay apologized to Aaron.  “Normally he’s a lot more... well not like this.”  

 

“It’s cool dude.  At least I got to meet him?”  Aaron tried to joke.  Already on his first day as a new kid, he almost got into a fight with the school’s toughest gang leader.  How eventful for Aaron at least.  

 

“And that’s why I think Clay should just break it off with Jestro.  He’s too much of a ticking time bomb!”  Lance commented.  “Hell, I still remember the time when he ended up beating me for-”

 

“Lance!”  Clay interrupted.  “I thought you weren't ever going to bring up that situation ever again!”  

 

“All I'm saying is that he's becoming too much!”  Lance explained.

 

Tension started to build up between Lance and Clay.  The overall aura of the area felt a little too tense which was making Aaron worried.  He looked around saw how uneasy everyone looked.  Clay looking like he wanted to punch Lance, Lance looking snarky, and both  Macy and Axl looking worried for the two of them.  Aaron didn't like this tense silence and he wanted to break this tension going on.

 

“So anyone got something to eat?  I didn’t really pack lunch for today so....”  Aaron tried to ask but the atmosphere felt more awkward than ever.  

 

* * *

 

 

It was only 9:00 pm in the Mornington household and Clay already ate and cleaned up.  Since his parents were still gone, it was rather quiet in the house.  Clay was now in his room trying to concentrate on his homework but couldn’t help rethink all of the events that happened in school.  

 

A lot went down within the span of 24 hours and it was hard to process all of it.  But the biggest surprise to land on Clay was the new student, Aaron Fox.  The lanky nerdy looking boy Clay knew blossomed into a hot and energetic teen.  It baffled Clay to how much Aaron really changed and started to blush around the teen.  Clay didn’t like how he was feeling towards Aaron because it made him feel unfaithful towards Jestro.  Clay knew he liked Jestro and even though they are in a rough patch in their relationship, Clay had high hopes that things would work out well.  

Realizing he was still on the same math problem, Clay closed up his textbook and put it away in his backpack.  

Opening and turning on his laptop, Clay took out his phone to mess around before his laptop turned on.  

 

Scrolling through the internet, a text message notification popped up on the screen.  Clay opened up the message and saw it was from Jestro.  The message read,

_Hey so I can’t come over tonight cause I’m with Monty and the others.  Oh and if you don’t see me tomorrow at school, you will know why.  Love you babe <3\. _

 

It was the emoji icon of the heart that tied the message all together.  Clay couldn’t help but feel how fake the message was.  As much as Clay wanted to emotionally support Jestro, Clay was heavily against Jestro hanging out with a criminal like Monty.  Clay sighed and set his phone down in order to log on to his laptop.  

 

The room felt warmer than usual so Clay got up to open up the window in front of him to let some of the cool air in.  As he opened the window, immediately the cool air rushed through Clay’s face.  

 

Feeling a little stressed out from the whole day, the brunette wanted to unwind and relax for a bit.  Opening up the browser, the teen immediately logged onto PornHub in order to find something good to get off to.  

 

Scrolling through the selection of videos, there wasn’t anything that was appealing to Clay’s eyes.  It took about 10 minutes of scrolling before Clay called it quits to find any video to get off on.  Feeling frustrated, he closed out of the browser and turned off his laptop for the night.  It was already getting sort of late for Clay and decided it was to call it quits for the night.  Turning of his desk lamp, Clay laid down on his bed to calm his nerves.  

 

Even though Clay was a teen with “raging hormones”, Clay never bought an actual sex toy of some sort.  Then again, his parents were strict with stuff like that.  They were okay with him dating Jestro but Clay’s sex life was something he never mentioned to his parents.  They were really old fashioned when it came to the topic of sex.  And with the late nights that Jestro wasn’t with him, Clay had to improvise.  

 

Clay reached over to his small drawer on the side of the bed and ravaged through the folded underwears.  Underneath all of the underwears was an electric toothbrush, some condoms, and lube.  Clay took out the toothbrush and the lube and set them on the bed.  This sounds like something Clay wouldn’t do since the functionality of an electric toothbrush wasn’t anything for sexual pleasure.  But when desperate times come for desperate measures, anything's can be dildo.  

Originally an offhand joke by Lance, Clay ended up trying out the electric toothbrush as a vibrator and it was a new sex life hack for Clay.  Clay pulled the covers over the bottom half of his body to get the party started.  Even though his parents weren’t home, Clay just liked the feeling of being under the covers.  Before Clay could get started on anything, there was a sound from the window that startled Clay.  Out of panic, Clay quickly shoved the toothbrush and lube under his pillow.

 

The brunette turned to see two pairs of hand gripping on the window seal.  There was a grunt as the mysterious figure was trying to get up.  Clay sat up quickly in order to retrieve his metal bat, determined to fight the intruder.  

 

The mysterious figure popped out of the shadows and greeted,  “Sorry for coming through the window.  Dreadful etiquette, I know.”  The tone wasn’t menacing but rather lighthearted and friendly.  The voice itself was familiar.  

Clay turned on the bed lamp and the light revealed the mysterious figure to be none other than Aaron Fox.  

 

Relieved, Clay put the bat back under the bed knowing Aaron wasn’t too much of a threat.  But Clay wondered why Aaron was over at his place at 10:00 pm.  

 

“Mind if I come in?”  The redhead was showing off his charming smile.  

Clay would have gotten up from his bed to help Aaron but there was a situation going down in his underwear that moment.  

 

Clay hesitated before responding.  “Sure dude”.  Clay’s hands gestured for Aaron to come in.  As Aaron entered through, the teen was careful to not step on anything important on the desk.  Clay watched as the teen finally got on the floor.

 

“So why didn't you just knock at my front door?”  

 

Aaron chuckled a bit.  “Knocking at a house at 10:00 pm might be a little suspicious.  Plus, I didn't wanna wake up your folks.”

 

“Okay first off, climbing into a teenagers window isn't any less suspicious.”  Aaron chuckled when Clay made that point.  “Second, my parents aren't even home.”

 

“Oh dude so you got freedom to do whatever you want!”

 

Clay was happy to have Aaron in his presence.  Something about the teen made Clay feel at ease.  Although, there was something bothering Clay.

 

“Wait hold up, why are you even here anyway?  And how did you find my address?”  Clay scooted over to where Aaron was standing but still having the covers over his bottom half.   

 

Aaron just smirked and stood over Clay.  Something about Aaron looked a little off to Clay.  It was hard to say but Aaron seemed to be on an adrenaline rush where his face was covered in sweat and redness.

 

“Well…”  Aaron's voice started to get a little quiet and deep.  “I've been thinking about you ever since the school day ended.”  By the way the Aaron whispered, it made Clay melt in desire.  Face feeling hot and sweat dripping down his face.  

 

Clay was feeling more excited than before and pulled up his covers slightly more in order to cover up the tent in his underwear.  However, he still had some questions and concerns about Aaron’s presence.  “Y-you still haven’t answered my other question….”  Clay took a deep breath and continued on, “How did you even find my address?”  

 

Aaron simply chuckled and paced around Clay’s room for a bit.  Aaron pulled up the desk chair and sat in it casually having his arms rest on the back rest.  

 

“Gonna sound a little creepy but while I was biking back to my place, I saw Macy drop you off here.  So I sort of assumed you lived here.”  Aaron sounded honest.  

 

“Again still very weird of you to do this.  You could have just knocked or something.”  Clay didn’t really understand Aaron’s reasoning and wanted to ask the teen more questions.  

 

Before Clay could say anything, Aaron got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Clays bed.  Scooting closer to Clay, Aaron placed his right hand on Clay’s face, letting his thumb caress Clay’s lips.  The emerald eyes of the teen screamed lust as Aaron’s thumb started to make its way into Clay’s mouth.  Realizing what Aaron was doing, Clay quickly turned his head away.  Clay gripped at the covers in panic.

 

Even though Clay and Jestro were having some relationship troubles, Clay refused to cheat on Jestro.  “What are you doing, Aaron?  You know I already have a boyfriend!”

 

Aaron seductively licked his lips and placed his hands on the brunette's hands and slowly letting them relax.  “Clay..”  Aaron’s voice was serious.  “Tell me the truth, are you even happy with Jestro?  Every time you have sex, do you even feel anything anymore?  Love?  Lust?  Passion?”  Aaron leaned in closer where their foreheads were touching.  “Do you feel regret when you two have sex?”  The light shining on Aaron’s face made him look a little sinister.  Clay’s heart was beating faster and faster with fear.  He never seen Aaron look this way and it made Clay feel a little scared yet….

 

Clay couldn’t find the words to answer Aaron.  All he could do is look away from Aaron’s face.  Face was feeling flushed and the sweat on Clay’s forehead was never ending.  Was it wrong of Clay to have these feelings of lust or love towards somebody else other than Jestro?  Fuck it.

 

Aaron got closer to Clay’s ear and whispered, “Your boyfriend may seem all tough, but he’s a fucking coward-”

 

Before Aaron continued on, Clay grabbed Aaron face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Aaron was caught off guard by Clay’s action but Clay didn’t care.  Aaron was right, Jestro always talked a big game but underneath all of the make up and the words, Jestro was a coward that couldn’t properly own up to his actions.  All Clay wanted now was passion and it looked like Aaron was willing to do so.  

 

Clay continues to kiss Aaron as if his life depended on it.  Aaron was at a loss to what his next move was since he didn’t expect Clay to be the one to kiss him first.  The redhead slowly lets his hands softly grab the brunette’s hips.  Aaron’s tongue slips into Clay’s mouth, gentle yet demanding.  The kiss wasn’t like the way he kissed Jestro where clay felt like every inch of his body was dissolving into Aaron’s body.  Clay never wanted more than anything like this and wanted much more from Aaron.  Clay was dominating the kiss and Aaron couldn't keep up with Clay’s mouth movement.  Clay practically pushed Aaron forward as they continued to make out.  Clay could feel all of Aaron’s body pressed against his, and he grinds on the tent in Aaron’s pants.  Clay’s mind was out of control where he just wanted to breathe him, lick him, eat him, and drink him up; Aaron was captivating in that moment.  Aaron’s stubble was rubbing against Clay’s skin but he didn’t care.  Aaron’s hands start to travel up and down Clay’s body and Clay ends up sitting on Aaron’s bulge, grinding in excitement.  Aaron pulled away from the kiss in order to get some air.  He truly didn’t expect for Clay to kiss him in that manner but he was into it.  Saliva ran down Clay’s lips and Clay’s breathing was irregular.  

Clay looked down at Aaron and saw how dumbfounded Aaron was from that kiss.  Clay chuckled in amusement and wiped the saliva off his lips.  Adrenaline was still rushing in the veins of Clay and he wanted more and more.  Grabbing a handful of Aaron’s hair, he pulled the redhead closer to his face.  Aaron didn’t know how to properly respond to what was going on.  

 

Clay leaned forward and whispered, “Prove to me that you are not a coward, Fox.  Rock my world until you break this bed.”  Clay’s voice was demanding yet fierce.  Aaron liked a challenge and having a attractive guy demanding sex just made Aaron feel lucky.  

 

“What do you say to that?”  Clay’s face was all flushed and it looked like he was ready to eat up Aaron any moment.

 

Aaron flashed a seductive smile and grabbed Clay’s ass with no warning.  Clay’s body jerked up in surprise as Aaron started to fondle his ass.  Aaron’s fingers grabbed the waistband of the briefs and slowly pulled them down.  

 

“H-Hey no fair.  I think you should be taking off your clothes too.”  Clay demanded.

 

Aaron shrugged and started to take off his sweatshirt revealing his well built body underneath.  Clay was quick to take off his shirt and throw it to the side.   Licking his lips, Clay helped Aaron take off the tight jeans.  What revealed under Aaron's tight jeans was a bright neon green briefs that outlined Aaron's erection.  Saliva was dripping out of Clay’s mouth as he stared down at Aaron's privates.

 

“You just going to stare or are you going to help my little buddy here?”  Clay smirked at Aaron and leaned in for another kiss.  Clay’s fingers traveled down to the waistband of Aaron’s briefs and pulled it down with eagerness.  

 

Clay pulled away from the kiss to see the party going down in Aaron’s pants and…..

 

* * *

 

 

Clay jerked awake with a little cry as the alarm blasted through his ear.  The alarm continued to beep loudly until Clay slammed the snooze button.  Looking at the clock, it read 3:25 am which was the normal time for Clay to get up and do his morning exercises.  However, Clay was still on the edge of orgasm and didn’t want to get up.  The brunette was still laying on his stomach, his hands clenched the sheets, face buried in the pillow, and hips rubbing frantically on the bed.  

 

He didn’t want the fantasy to end just yet.  There was no way Clay could go back to sleep and continue on with his dream.  Imagination was key for Clay to finish off properly.  Clay imagined Aaron finding the almost used up lube bottle and saying,

“Don’t worry, I’ll make every last drop of this bottle count.”  

He would then proceed to coat his fingers and cock with a lot of lube, teasing Clay that he was going to indeed fuck until the bed breaks.  Still on Aaron’s lap, Aaron would slowly shove his lubed up long fingers inside of Clay.  Using his long fingers rub Clay’s insides making Clay moan out each time the fingers go deeper and deeper.  Teasing the jock more and more where Clay is just begging for Aaron to fuck him up.  Aaron would smirk at him and pin him down on the bed, showing off who was in charge.  And without warning, Aaron would grab Clay’s hips and push himself in Clay’s hungry hole.  He imagined the redhead on top of him all sweaty but stern.  Aaron’s face would be red and sweaty but keep a calm and composed face while trying to fuck Clay.  Keeping it calm in order to show Clay that he’s no coward and can do a better job than Jestro.  

 

Clay grabbed onto his sheets as he let out his moan and let himself cum.  The hot cum dripping down his penis and onto his bed sheets made him feel a sense of relief.  Even though the dream was interrupted by his alarm, his imagination was enough to finish himself off.  

 

It was probably the best orgasam Clay had for a long time.  Heavily breathing, bottom half of his body trembling, and sweating all over from the morning masturbation session.  Of course he had to clean up his bed sheets again but that didn't matter to Clay.  Mind racing from the hot dream of Aaron just taking him to a whole different world.  Guilt was starting to take over Clay realizing he was fantasizing about a guy that wasn’t his boyfriend.  

There was a loud “ting” coming from his phone.  Clay grabbed for his phone to see a text message from Aaron.  Opening up the message, it read,

 

_Hey Clay, do you mind after school that we study together for Mr. Smith’s class?  Macy told me that you are the best student of the class so I just thought that you would know what's going on._

 

Clay was hesitant to message back.  Not only did he have a hot dream all about Aaron but he then proceeded to use up a good hour of his morning to keep masturbating to Aaron.  However, this was regular Aaron; the one that is sweet and naive about a lot of stuff. Clay stared at the message for a minute being reluctant to respond.  Finally, he started to type.

 

_Sure dude we can study at my place after school.  I'll ask Macy if she can give us a ride._

 

Not a minute later and Clay received a reply.

 

_Sweet dude!  See you then!  : D_

 

The little smile emoticon gave Clay a warm fuzzy feeling.  It just sounded very innocent and friendly.  Putting his phone back on the nightstand, Clay stares up on the ceiling questioning what just went on.

 

“God I'm so fucked up”.  Clay gave out a large sigh and stayed in bed wondering what the school day will bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the third chapter be done? Who the hell knows at this point haha. Hold on to your horses cause next chapter is gonna be a ride


End file.
